Tale from the Mezraes
by KIKOMOKO
Summary: Alessa Danvers is the daughter of Caleb Danvers. As her birthday came up, a strange thing happened to Alessa.
1. Chapter 1: Raene

I don't own the Covenant but I own the 4 kids, Zach Garwin, Brian Simms, Jason Parry, and Alessa Danvers.

* * *

" I am dying..." Raene croaked with her silvery blonde hair flowing down.

" I know, Raene." Raefa, her sister, said.

" Asrea Mentria Lientos...Invoke..." Raefa spelled to Raene.

" I will return.." Raene whispered as she died.

* * *

"Daddy, can you levitate me so I can get that book?" Alessa asked. Caleb smiled and levitated his daughter. His daughter was his little girl with brown hair and jet blue eyes. " I got it, The Tales from Mezraes. It's really fascinating, Daddy! About this goddess, how she died sadly and the spiritual stuff. It's not true, daddy. Right?" Alessa babbled. She read old books from the dungeon and read the Book of Damnations 2 times.

" What's it about, our sweet birthday girl?" Sarah came by with her apron on. " Well...It's about Raene, the moon goddess she fought in war of Darneuk and won. She had a fatal wound and died saying this spiritual ritual to send her spirit to a body of youth that is almost perfect. That's all I read, because it is too sad." Alessa said sadly.

" Come on, let's call the boys." Sarah gave her hand to Alessa.

" Hello? Who's this?" Zach answered.

"It's...It's Alessa." Alessa studdered, Zach scared her a lot because he was taller than her and bigger.

" What? Mom's next to me...Hey!" Zach yelled.

" Sorry, Alessa. You know Reid toughen him." Rose said. Rose was Reid's wife, she was really nice and pretty. She married him 2 years ago having Zach from her 1st marriage.

" Mom says that you guys to come over to our house. It's my birthday." Alessa said slowly. Rose laughed and agreed to come. So did Uncle Pogue with his son, Jason , Tyler and Reid and Aunt Kate.

I hung up the phone and went to the kitchen to see Daddy standing. I jumped from the couch and on to his back for a piggyback ride until we saw Zach and Rose on the entrance.

" Hey, Caleb. Where's Sarah, I brought some caesar salad." Rose showed us the bowl and carried it to the kitchen. Then, the Garwins and the Parrys came and last but not least Brian and his dad came.

" Dahlia couldn't come because of her job." Tyler pouted.

" Uncle Caleb! Something is wrong with Alessa!" Zach exclaimed. Caleb followed Zach as he saw Alessa sitting in the middle of the room with really long silvery blonde hair with black eyes.

Then a strange voice came out of her and said, " I have returned..."


	2. Chapter 2: Powers

" What are you doing to Alessa? Why her?" Caleb asked the stranger inside his daughter's body. He knew that she wasn't Alessa, she would never have silvery blonde hair and that kind of attitude or talk.

" Have you forgotten what Alessa told you about? The tale of Raene. I have many names but I am the other side of Alessa. She is my perfect vessel and the reincarnation of me. I am the moon goddess, Raene." Raene explained to everyone.

" If you make Alessa wrong, I am going to kill you." Reid said as he clenched his fists. Raene chuckled as she saw him.

" You? A mere mortal warlock against a goddess? If you destroy me, you destroy Alessa off of this world." Raene laughed. Reid turn red and turned his eyes black.

" No, Reid! Do you want to kill Alessa too? She's one of us!" Tyler exclaimed while blocking him from attacking her. Reid sighed.

" Wise choice, mortal. Well, I am going to rest, I shall return Alessa to the body." Raene said after she was floating in the air. She glowed then her eyes turned black and then fell on the ground.

" Uh...Daddy! It was so scary, my heart just stopped and it was pitch black except for this woman was standing in front of me. She said something and I dozed off! Daddy, what's wrong with me? Oh my god! I have black eyes!" Alessa babbled. Caleb couldn't answer for his daughter. He just couldn't...

" Alessa? Try to concentrate on that lamp and nothing else. Just the lamp." Pogue asked kindly to Alessa.

" Okay." Alessa sighed. She concentrated on the lamp as she closed her eyes as her eyes turned white instead of black and used and made the lamp into a thousand pieces. Caleb couldn't believe it, she had powers far out of all 4 of their powers.

" D..Daddy..." She said painfully. She clutched her heart and screamed, as she glowed her eyes got white and blew them into the walls. Caleb stood up as he brushed away his blood from his mouth. She was strong. Real strong, strong then all of them.

30 minutes later...

" It's alright, mother. She's okay. She calmed down." Caleb explained slowly, he kept thinking about the look that Alessa gave to him, he shivered as the look was so cold that he hadn't known that Alessa knew how to show him that look.

" It's not alright, can't you see it, Caleb? She is half-goddess and a witch! A 8 year old shouldn't have those powers!" His mother sighed as she confessed, " I...I called the elders for Alessa."

" What??? Mother, how could you!" Caleb shouted out loud so Pogue can even hear him from outside.

" I...I...I thought Alessa was going to be a threat to you dear. You know that I really don't want you to be dead, I couldn't lose both you and your father...So, I told the elders so they can destroy Alessa and the goddess." She stated. Caleb couldn't believe her, she sold Alessa...She sold her own granddaughter to the elders to be killed.

" We are not going to give up Alessa. Alessa is one of ours." Caleb yelled as he hung up the phone.

He needed help...Maybe the books of the Covenant or the Tale of the Mezraes...


	3. Chapter 3:Meruhasae

"Found anything yet, Tyler?" Caleb asked. They were searching the whole library and the whole dungeon for the answer. Caleb sighed; Alessa needed him to be with her. He picked up 'Tales from the Mezraes'. "Dude, check this out. This was the book that Alessa was reading. It starts like this…Centuries ago, the Heltec War began." Caleb read until Reid interrupted. "Heltec War? Didn't we learn that from Mythology class years ago, about the war between the gods and the demons?" Everyone drew silent. "What…What did I say?" Reid shuddered. "Can I continue? Well, most of the words are in a weird language. Someone named Meruhasae wrote this. Wait, didn't my father say about a seer that the 4 families knew named Meruhasae?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, I remember. She was called a demon and lived in far colder areas where only magic can come through like us." Pogue said while slumping in Reid's chair. "We need to find her. She might know how to save Alessa and stop the elders from killing Alessa." Caleb said as he was determined to save Alessa. "How about we call it a night, you guys can stay here with the kids sleeping." Sarah stood with her back on the wall. She smiled and kissed Reid, Pogue, and Tyler. She sighed, "Caleb, I am so worried about Alessa. Alessa was not herself. Caleb, I am so scared that I might lose her, my own child…" Caleb hugged Sarah as she sniffled in his shoulders. They were both scared.

The next day….

"Mom…do you know anything about a seer named Meruhasae?" Caleb asked. "Why do you need to call her?" She asked through the phone. "Mother, it is about Alessa." Caleb answered. She stopped speaking and sighed, "Meruhasae…is me." She answered. "What?" He called. "I am so sorry, Caleb. I didn't tell your father about this, me being a demon seer. I decided that I am no longer who I was. I saw the future when you were 13, the future when you and Chase fought. The horrible future you were ascending, I am no longer Meruhasae, and I won't see the future ever again. Even for my granddaughter, so much pain endures when I see the future, the horror." His mother sobbed in the phone. He knew that feeling when you lose someone you were so close, the horror you see them…

Alessa…

"Mother, please. See the future for one last time, for Alessa. Me and the covenant of silence…" Caleb begged her. She sighed. "Let me see…my god! Alessa! She's the daughter of Raene! She is! She was her heir through the throne of a goddess. Raene, she died of a curse. A curse incantation which the demons deviously put on her, it reduced her life into 5000 years! She died and her daughter Alessa's soul was put onto Sarah, so Sarah can lay the child. But the child will die when the full moon rises since the demon's power usually happens at midnight. Alessa is going to be killed, Caleb. I am so sorry…" His mother ended. "Mother…Thank you." Caleb stopped talking to the phone. Alessa…. 'Daddy, look at this dog! Daddy, it's so cute! Can we keep it? Hehe!' he thought of a memory that was dear to him, Alessa's laugh. He couldn't lose her…


End file.
